


Dreams and Memories

by sansaswildlinglover



Series: The Dragon Prince and His Lady Wolf [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, From the summary you might think this will be angsty, but the angst is hardly worth mentioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 08:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Being in such close quarters with everyone else meant there was hardly any time for them to be together at night either. Sansa missed him, and she felt a pang in her chest when she saw him talking or smiling to someone else from a distance. Their eyes would meet sometimes, but he would quickly avert them and turn his attention back to the people he was with.She knew it was for the best, that they shouldn't be taking any risks now, and that surely they wouldn't be able to act normal around each other, ignoring all that had happened between them in the last fortnight, but part of her feared Jon's doubts may have returned.





	Dreams and Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: prompts: lazy day/hobbies

After passing through the Neck, they had decided to cross the Green Fork at the Twins, meaning to head for Riverrun so Sansa and Arya could visit their Tully relatives before travelling east on the Riverroad until they reached Lord Harroway's Town and could continue south to the capital on the King's Road.

Now, time was of the essence. They had tried to be careful, and believed that most members of their party could be trusted, but they still had to consider the possibility that the news of their marriage could reach King Rhaegar any day now. They didn't want to leave him with the opportunity to think they'd tried to run off, so they must reach King's Landing sooner rather than later. 

Storms had begun plaguing the area and they had been forced to set up camp in the relatively sheltered forest. 

Travelling further south from Fairmarket, they were supposed to reach a ford where they could cross the Red Fork, bringing them only half a day from the Riverroad. Unfortunately their scouts had discovered the autumn rains had caused a flood, making the ford impassable for their horses and especially for their carriages. 

Jon had sent them back out to find another place where they could cross the river, and now there was nothing left to do for them but wait. 

The first couple of days had been dull, as there was close to nothing for them to do, but now that the rains had stopped, Sansa could practise her embroidery out in the daylight again.

Martyn and Ned would sometimes sit down with her and Jeyne and Alys and their maids during their sewing circles to join in on their conversations and listen their stories. Jon however spent his days sparring with the men or even with Arya, inspecting the camp, or joining the hunt.

Being in such close quarters with everyone else meant there was hardly any time for them to be together at night either. Sansa missed him, and she felt a pang in her chest when she saw him talking or smiling to someone else from a distance. Their eyes would meet sometimes, but he would quickly avert them and turn his attention back to the people he was with.

She knew it was for the best, that they shouldn't be taking any risks now, and that surely they wouldn't be able to act _normal _around each other, ignoring all that had happened between them in the last fortnight, but part of her feared Jon's doubts may have returned.

So today, before anyone could drag him off for a sparring session or a hunting trip, she walked up to him. "Good morning, my Prince," she greeted him.

"Good morning, my lady," he answered with a stiff bow. He was not as good at playing pretend as she was.

"And what a lovely morning it is," she purred. "Would you like to join me for a walk?"

He nodded and offered her his arm. Together they walked off into the trees in silence. For a while, she kept a respectful distance, until she couldn't control herself any longer, tightening her grip on his arm to stop him and turning to face him so she could pull him down for a kiss.

"I've missed you," she whispered against his lips.

"We haven't been apart," he chuckled.

She hummed, moving her lips against his, enjoying the feel of his hands on her waist, brushing her fingers over his face and neck. "We have though. We don't spend any time together."

"We never really spent any time before either," he pointed. "I would just stare at you from a distance, and listen to you as sang."

"Hmm, and I would admire you when you were in the training yard, up from my safe spot on the bridge."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tucked her head under his chin. She could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest, right under her cheek. "And when we finally started spending time together, alone, it was to sneak off so we could kiss in some hidden alcove."

"Remember that time Mother almost caught us in the glass gardens?"

"Your face was a brighter red than your hair. She must have suspected something."

They embraced in silence, Sansa nuzzling Jon's neck and his face buried in her hair. 

"We'll be able to spend more time together once we get to King's Landing," he promised her. "We can go riding or hawking together. Or we can walk in the castle gardens. I'll order a lemon tree from Dorne, so you can have lemon cakes every day."

She hugged him closer. "Will you dance with me?"

"You know I'm a terrible dancer!"

"No, I don't," she laughed, pulling away to look up at him. "I've never _seen_ you dance."

"A blessing from the old gods and the new."

"I'l teach you!" she said, taking his hand and whirling away from him, urging him to lift his arm so she could twirl under it and away.

He pulled her back to him and cupped her face in both of his hands, brushing his thumb over her chin.

"Alright," he agreed, before kissing her again. 

...


End file.
